


tick-tteok

by jjayseungs



Series: for jayseung [4]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Chef!Jongseong, Comfort, Crush at First Sight, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff, Food-centric, Friends to Lovers, Journalist!Heeseung, Light Angst, M/M, Slice of Life, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjayseungs/pseuds/jjayseungs
Summary: jongseong is an aspiring chef with big dreams. heeseung was a journalist that is passionate about singing. jongseong desperately needs a sous chef, but heeseung has never held a knife in his entire life. when their worlds collide, how will things end up for them? can the fiery and savoury taste of tteokbokki unite them into a sweet and creamy sensation of love?separated by time and space, two souls meet amid the stacks of homemade gochujang paste and packets of tteok surrounding them. eventually, along the way, they found love too.
Relationships: Lee Heeseung/Park Jongseong | Jay
Series: for jayseung [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119179
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	tick-tteok

_Ten years ago_

  
High school students are running towards the door as the bell rings. It is raining outside; the clouds are thin, grey piles of sadness floating amongst the dark sky as tears falling endlessly to the wet pavement.

  
  
Jongseong exhales a heavy sigh as he inserts his trembling fingers into the pockets of his trousers. Riki and Jaeyoon have long gone home, leaving Jongseong alone at the dark hour of 5:54 pm. As the president, Teacher Yoon has instructed him to handle the ice-breaking activity with the new students in their dance club today. Jongseong has no choice but to let his friends go with a promise of movie night today. 

It is raining heavily, and of all days, _today_ , Jongseong forgets to bring his umbrella. 

  
  
He crosses the yard with the speed of light and reaches the bus stop soaking in rainwater. Noticing no one around him, he shakes his body aggressively to dry himself up. Even though his actions might seem in vain, but at least he is not that cold. 

  
  
_Who is he kidding?_

  
  
He is freezing right now.

  
  
Jongseong rubs his arms repeatedly, creating fiction and heat to warm his shivering body. His house is only a few meters away from school, but he needs to wait for the rain to stop before returning home. But, looking at the weather now, Jongseong is not sure when the rain _will_ stop. 

  
  
It is getting darker as time passes by. When Jongseong hears rustling noises beside him, he flinches, and his body grows tense. He gazes at his left carefully, praying and hoping it is not a ghost or a burglar.

  
  
Surprisingly, he sees a boy wearing the same uniform as he is, and he sees the boy's feet tapping in an unknown rhythm that soothes Jongseong's worries. He smiles as his feet silently follows the other. 

  
  
He hears a soft giggle coming from his side, and Jongseong immediately stops his every move. The sound somehow makes his heart race unknowingly.

  
  
"Hey, why did you stop?" 

  
  
Jongseong meekly turns his head to the said boy, and all he can see is a pair of deer-like eyes staring into his, all tender and soft. 

  
  
He scratches his not-so-itchy head, trying to form at least a coherent reply, but to no avail. "Uh..."

  
  
The boy laughs again, fuzzy, harmonious, pretty. His laughter sounds flowery, and Jongseong might like the tune a bit too much. 

  
  
"You are drenched in the rain. Did you forget to bring your umbrella?" The boy asks warmly, honey lacing his every word, and Jongseong cannot find his voice to reply. He does not know why he is behaving this way around a boy Jongseong met five minutes ago, and it is crazy how he is feeling everything and nothing at the same time.

  
  
He nods, only trusting his actions rather than his voice.

  
  
The boy opens the zip to his bag, and Jongseong watches the other's every move from the corner of his eyes.

  
  
"Here," the boy hands him a black-coloured umbrella, "you can use this," 

  
  
Jongseong's heart swells immediately. But he is confident the other needs it more than he does. "What about you?"

  
  
He can see those eyes again smiling at him, "I always bring two umbrellas. One is for me, and another is for my best friend. You can use mine," 

  
  
With an open heart, Jongseong accepts the umbrella, lips chanting his utmost gratitude over and over again. 

  
  
When only Jongseong wants to ask for the boy's name, the bus arrives. The boy stands up and approaches the bus, but Jongseong's desperate voice stops him, "How can I return this umbrella to you?"

  
  
It is dark, and Jongseong cannot see anything aside from those sparkling, doe-eyes. _Only those eyes_.

  
  
"You can keep it! Take care! Bye!" The other shouts as he enters the bus. 

  
  
The bus moves farther away, but Jongseong is stagnant in his stance. 

  
  
The rain continues to pour, but Jongseong feels warm from the friendly rays of the sun shining in his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading this story.
> 
> my sites: [twitter](https://twitter.com/orenjiuyus) | [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCMIvqTw4w-hIBID_DzmdVXg)


End file.
